All Because of Lily
by kokodoru
Summary: Miku had grown accustomed to her friend, Lily's antics. But when Lily sets Miku up with one of her past girlfriends she still had feelings for, will Miku's and Lily's friendship crumble? MikuxLuka(Negitoro) and LilyxMiki if I get the chance. Warning- Yuri, bad language, themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Angry Phonecalls

Hatsune Miku, like most people with a cellphone was accustomed to getting phone calls. However, it wasn't everyday she received a phone-call alike to this one.

"I swear to god, Masuda! I'm over you now! I can't believe I ever dated scum like you! Lying, filthy, cheating scum!" The voice of an angry woman from Miku's cell rants, making said girl flinch as this woman was basically shouting straight into her ear.

"I-" Miku starts but is quickly shut down by the voice, "Yeah, yeah, always with your god damn excuses. Don't even waste your time on it this time, I do-"

"Hey!" Miku interrupts, her voice high and squeaky from starting to lose her temper, "I'm not Lily! I'm Miku, her friend!" the young girl starts to walk to her kitchen as she's rather hungry at this time of day.

"Ah," says the woman, and there was a long pause. The voice clears her throat, "I'm sorry?" She offers, sounding more annoyed that she had the wrong number than apologetic, "How come you have Lily's number then?"

Miku sighs as she opens her fridge, and notices that the contents of it were lacking in number. She pulls out a single leek as she closes the fridge and mumbles something about needing to go shopping for groceries.

An impatient clearing of the throat from across the line of her phone got her attention as she was just starting to bite into her leek, she giggles to herself as she remembers the phone-call she is currently in.

"Ah sorry, princess, I was just chowing down. I mean you did call at a rather unfortunate time-" says Miku, for some reason finding it within herself to tease an already annoyed woman.

"It's four o'clock you glutton!" The woman growls from the back of her throat causing Miku to laugh.

"Do I get a name from a charming lady such as yourself?" purrs Miku with a grin on her face, expecting an irritated retort in reply, but much to her surprise, the voice giggles shyly which causes Miku to blush slightly.

"I'm Megurine Luka, just call me Luka if you would," Miku acknowledges this with an 'Un', at which Luka giggles again, "Why, I've been very rude to you, which I apologise for. Maybe we could talk over coffee? I mean if that's not too forward or anything," Miku could pick up that Luka sounded a little bashful and decides the only way to fix it is with more teasing.

"Awh, Luka-san, I'd _absolutely love_ to go on a date with you!" the teasing tone evidently clear in her voice, "But hey, didn't you call to yell at Lily? I can give you her number, I mean I think she deserves this one after all," a slight chuckle escapes Miku's chest at the thought of her best friend, who she had bought both her new phone and sim-card off. Meaning that all Lily's past girlfriends would ring up and complain about her, which wasn't considered by Miku at the time.

"Ah, that," Luka lets out a small cough of discomfort, "I… think I'm all worn out from yelling at you," Luka laughs, "But maybe you can give it to me in person? Tomorrow at one pm sound good to you?" She says confidently. Miku's eyebrows furrow in thought for half a second before realising tomorrow is Saturday; there's no college classes for her on Saturday.

"Ah, yes tomorrow is fine Luka-san, all you have to do is change this contact to 'Miku-hime-sama' and text me where you want to meet!" Miku lets out a small teasing giggle whilst Luka hums in response.

"Well, I'll let you 'chow down', huh?" Says Luka, reminding Miku of the untouched leek that still resided in her hand. At this sight, a small line of drool started to form in her mouth.

"Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me! I'll see you tomorrow?"

Luka hums yes in response, "tomorrow,"

And with that, Luka hangs up the phone.

 _'Megurine Luka?'_ thinks Miku, scrunching up her nose cutely, _'sounds familiar? But I don't know from where… I don't remember her as one of Lily's girlfriends in all honesty but maybe that's why I have a strange recognition of that name – and voice for that matter,'_ she shrugs and puts her long teal hair over her shoulder, devouring the leek before her with hungry teal eyes. She takes a bite out of it not without 'mmm'-ing in content.

 _'eh, I'll just have to find out tomorrow, I guess,'_

* * *

In a small apartment, right across the street from Miku's, two twenty-one year old university students were sat on a black, faux leather couch. One of the university students with long, blond, waist length hair, the other, with even longer, pink hair with a choppy front fringe.

The pinkette seemed to be blushing and tired, whereas the blonde with a smug, accomplished look on her attractive features.

"Thanks for doing this, Lily-chan," says the pinkette to the blonde with a grateful smile playing on her delicate face, "I honestly didn't expect your plan to work, but wow, you're a genius,"

Lily laughed a strong, almost hypnotising laugh, "Does that mean you will start calling me 'Lily-sama, our lord and saviour' from now on?"

The pinkette snorts, "In your dreams,"

"What's in my dreams, Luka-hime?" Lily whispers seductively, but with a playful expression on her face.

" _defiantly_ that!" squeals Luka whilst swatting the unruly blonde away.

The two sat in silence for a while before the pinkette jumps up with a cry of, "oh my tuna. I'm going on a date with Hatsune Miku what do I wear!" and ran out the apartment, to her own, which was on the floor above.

Lily let out a sigh before turning on her Xbox to play something to keep her mind off current events.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Lily's apartment. Without even looking out the peep hole she knew who it was; Hatsune Miku – only she knocked that aggressively. Miku was a first year college student who Lily met in high school, and teased relentlessly until Miku accepted that there was no other choice than to be her own degree of friendly to the blonde, which, admittedly was just about as warm as an ice cream in the north pole – but Lily was fond of the girl, and accepted this cool love.

"I'm coming~" Lily sing-songed as she opens the door to see an irritated Miku with her cellphone being waved in Lily's face.

"So who's this Megurine chick?" questions Miku, casually.

Lily gulped, maybe she should have planned for the questioning that followed the phone call as well!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I kinda liked this idea but it developed into this haha.**

 **Short promo chapter but review anyway please?**

 **I'll try and update this as soon as possible but my other fic (World's End Dancehall) is on my list of things to do over this.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Empty Larders

**A/N second chapter! Reviews are great~**

 **I really appreciate it!**

 **It's a bit rushed because I have four minutes until I have to sleep for school, but eh, I'll try harder at the weekend!**

 **WED should also be out by the weekend so stay tuned~**

* * *

After a tiring twenty minutes of dodging questions from the Hatsune regarding the Megurine, Lily and Miku had sat and gamed for somewhere close to two hours, playing some zombie video game on Lily's old arcade edition of the Xbox 360.

A low grumbling from the tealette's stomach tears the two gamers back to reality. Lily chuckles, "you really are a glutton," she says quietly, so her companion can't hear her.

"Hmm?" the younger girl hums whilst heading straight for the kitchen, already forgetting that Lily had said anything. Even someone with the intelligence of an eggplant would realise that the tealette spent a lot of time in her friend's home. Lily instinctively follows Miku as she opens the fridge, revealing nothing. Miku groans and shoots a disapproving glance towards the blonde, who puts her hands up before her defensively, "hey now, if you don't like it, go home and cook something from your own fridge!"

This comment made Miku blush as she recalled she had the same problem that Lily had. Miku wasn't known to be a blusher – she acted too indifferent and 'happy-go-lucky' in public for anyone to ever notice – but with Lily, she let down her guard and took off her mask. Even if the older girl teased her relentlessly, Miku felt safe to be herself around her.

"Ah- Lily-nee, I was actually hoping that I could maybe eat here-" she pauses and looks down to the fridge, "but it seems you are in the same predicament that I'm in!" she giggles as she takes out her phone, a simple flip device that had been adorned with teal, blue and green gems by Miku when she had first bought it off her friend. A cute little welsh-onion charm swung around from the stubby antenna on the top left of the phone, which Miku caught hold of and twiddled it between her fingers as she went through the numbers on her phone.

When Miku reached the number she wanted she smiled triumphantly and called it, sucking her thumb while she waited. Lily opened her mouth to talk, but was silenced with a 'give me a second' finger pointing her way and a glare.

When someone finally answered the phone, Miku waited for the person on the other line to stop talking, before grinning, "Hey Julio! The regular for me please!" Miku glanced over at Lily, "and…?"

Lily bit her lip before answering, "pepperoni," Miku nodded and repeated the order to the pizzeria, and starts to wander back to the living area.

Whilst closing the door to the fridge, Lily sighs, "she didn't even check the cupboards," and with that, she promptly starts to go through all her cupboards; all the places where she kept food. The search turned out fruitless, save a tin of peas and some old hard-boiled sweets that Miku had given her with the claim of 'I don't like them', but Lily had already seen her eat half a bag the day before – Lily figured that the Hatsune was a complete tsundere when it came to gifts.

"Ah – no, I'm at Lily's place," the blonde heard Miku say as she came back into the kitchen, digging into her pocket to find her wallet (yes, _wallet_ , Miku always said that her being a girl doesn't stop her from having a wallet during her feminist speeches. Lily had to try and hold in her laughter while Miku glared at her, she wasn't against gender-equality, in fact – she was secretly a big feminist, it's just the way Miku puffs out her chest and cheeks like some kind of… chipmunk?) Miku took out a few notes, and looked sheepishly at Lily, "1800 yen – I only have 1000,"

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes at her young friend, "let's do 50/50 'kay? 900 my way and the same yours,"

Miku smiled in gratitude at her, and proceeded to end her phone call with, "No, Julio I do not want you to give it to me for free," and turning to look to Lily, who gestures to her fridge, "I guess I'm taking you shopping with me tomorrow, huh?"

Miku shook her head with a grin, "nope! I'm going on a date~" she sang while hopping on one foot to the other in a humorous way to Lily.

"Ah yes, with L-Luka-san," the blonde woman stuttered whilst spinning around so Miku couldn't see her face. _'why do I feel like this? She ended it with me in early high-school'_ Lily thought to herself as she recalled the pinkette who she had recently back into contact with.

Miku giggled like a teenager, "Luka-san~" she skips back into the living room and picks up her Xbox controller with a smirk, "You're going down, Masuda,"

"You can dream, Hatsune,"

* * *

Luka had already text Miku to tell her to meet her at the train station, and Luka was currently in a dress crisis. She had called Lily up to her apartment to help her pick out something to wear from among her many garments, they were currently deciding whether it was too informal to wear jeans and a tee. They decided it was and Luka picked out a lilac tunic-like dress and black leggings, getting undressed and redressed in front of Lily, whose face was dusted with pink.

"What's up, Lily? You've seen me naked before!" giggled Luka who was also getting a bit pink from Lily's staring.

"Ah, nothing, Lula-chan, I'm just still diseased with pervert-ism," she covers with a snigger which makes Luka pout and blush deeper.

"Ho-how do I look?" she manages in her flustered state, giving Lily a spin and grinning at her.

"Beautiful," the blonde breathes, but quickly shakes herself out of it and smiles at her friend, "Let's get you going then?"

Luka grins wider, "Un!" she agrees. Lily had always known Luka, they'd been childhood friends. But when the two of them entered their junior year of high-school, Luka had become distant after their break-up and moved to study in England with her family who had some business or another in the crumpet-eating land. But the Luka that she had recently met had changed so much – from her 'Toeto' childhood and adolescence, the pinkette had become much more friendly. Maybe a flirt was exaggerating it a bit, but she was defiantly trying to make up for the first sixteen years of her life. Lily guessed that the four years in England had changed her, but her little Toeto from childhood was underneath that cool exterior.

Whilst Lily had been pondering about Luka, Luka had already prepared her purse, ready to go out on her date with the teal-haired minx whom had attracted the beautiful Megurine.

"Come on, Lily, I don't have all day!" Luka whined whilst getting out her apartment keys to lock the door behind her, however, Lily was still looking a bit dazed as she plodded outside the dwelling.

"You're impatient, Lula-chan," Lily complains and starts the short walk back to her own apartment, "call me if you need me, 'kay?" she says while holding her phone in the air signalling Luka that she's there for her. The pinkette smiled at this and follows Lily to the elevator, which dropped Lily off on her floor and Luka on the ground.

Luka took a deep breath, by god did she need it.

* * *

 **Here's my short update, another apology for being rushed.**

 **Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Coffee and Satellites

Glancing at her watch for the fiftieth time in twenty minutes, Luka had decided that she had been stood up. By a girl she'd been chasing after for months. The saddened pinkette let out a long, disappointed sigh, as she had been hyped for this moment. With one last glance at her watch, she picks herself up from the bench she had been sat on for the past half an hour, (she'd been there early as she didn't want Miku to be waiting for her) and started to dust off her clothes. She was suddenly ripped out of her self-pitying thoughts as a high-pitched voice pierces through the monotone chatter of the train station's bland exterior.

"Angry-Phone-Chick!" The voice cried out, it seemed desperate and breathy – as if the owner of the voice had just ran for twenty minutes straight, "Angry-Phone….Fluka?" The voice attempted, this was obviously no other that Hatsune Miku. It seemed that Hatsune Miku had forgotten Megurine Luka's name.

"M-Miku?" Luka calls, raising her voice a little in questioning as if testing the sound of the name in her mouth. Luka liked it, of course she did, who wouldn't?

A pair of bright, teal eyes appear before Luka, accompanied with a grinning face and the body of the Hatsune herself, "Ah, Tabuka there you are~" the girl hums in relief, taking the moment to take a look of the woman in front of her properly, "Holy- damn, you're gorgeous," Miku breathes whilst obliviously devouring Luka with her eyes.

Luka squeals in embarrassment and blushes a deep fuchsia, _'I can feel her eyes under my god damn clothes!'_ she thinks whilst trying not to instinctively slap her date.

With trembling hands, she offers her arm to Miku, who gladly accepts with pink cheeks and a sheepish grin, "A-ah I'm so sorry about that! I just- wow," she rakes her eyes down Luka's body once more to try and prove her point, but ends up receiving a flick to the forehead from the flustered woman who had enough people doing this without her date starting now.

"So-" Miku composes herself and clears her throat, embarrassed that she had gotten this off to a bad start. She leads Luka outside of the train station before giving a short bow from the waist whilst facing the other woman, "I'm Miku, Hatsune Miku, you can call me Hatsune-hime-sama, naturally," she jokes half-heartedly whilst grinning up at Luka, who couldn't be far off 5'7 – which is pretty tall for a woman.

"Ah, hello Hatsune-hime-sama," Luka seemed oblivious to the joke, "You may call me Luka, I'm actually somewhat offended of the 'Fluka' you pulled back there, you made me sound like a prostitute," the older girl complains, with a hint of teasing in her eyes, "Megurine. Luka."

Smirking, Miku had already started to warm up to the girl before her, but still felt the need to tease her, "My sincere apologies," Miku took a pause to flash a mischievous grin at her companion, "Megurine-yujo-sama,"

Luka widens her eyes in a mixture of shock and embarrassment before burying her face in her hands. She mumbles something under her breath that Miku couldn't make out.

"Mm? What was that, Megurine-yujo-sama~" she teases with a childish voice and a sly grin that seemed much too comfortable on her face, "Speak up, princess, I can't hear you,"

The flustered older woman blushes deeper into her hands before bringing her face up enough so said hands weren't muffling her words, "P-pervert!" she splutters whilst her face gets even more red. This display makes the Hatsune giggle in amusement, _'gosh, she's pretty cute,'_ she thinks with a smile, _'maybe I should actually take her somewhere, mind you,'_ she finishes in her head and nods to her self as if confirming that it's what she was going to do.

"Ah, Megurine-san? We should probably go somewhere," she mentions whilst leading her date through the crowded city streets to find a coffee shop or something to the like, "anywhere in specific you'd like to go?"

After realising what she was doing there with Miku, she nods her head. She did want to go somewhere in particular, in fact, she'd been planning a date with the feisty tealette for somewhere close to a month now. Lily called it creepy and stalker-ish, whereas Luka called it prepared.

She laughs, "Call me Luka, just Luka, and I want to go to SF-A2," The pinkette declares, looking down to Miku who had a confused look on her face, "Is that-" she starts, but Luka butts in, "Satellite Furukawa AstroCoffee," she explains, "My cousin's coffee shop, it's… something else, I guess"

"Oh, okay! That sounds cool! Just call me Miku then also, Lu-ka~" Miku beams up at Luka, dragging her off in a random direction, trying to act as if she knew where it was.

"Eh? M-Miku, you're going the wrong way!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After twenty minutes of walking from Miku and twenty solid minutes of the unruly teal-haired college student dragging Luka, they were finally at SF-A2 Coffee.

The exterior of the coffee shop itself was bland. If one walked past it on a slow walk, even then you wouldn't notice it. You had to know it was there to gain entrance, like the secret garden. This factor seemed to excite Miku in leaps and bounds.

The interior however, was in a phrase, 'out of this world', it seemed to have neon lights, fairy lights, UV lights, LED lights – if it had light beside it, this place probably had two of them somewhere. It looked like a hermit's lair with all the knick-knack laying around, some actually seemed decorative. Others? Not so much. The who building had a thick air that screamed 'eccentric'. From the fire coloured walls to the model space-ships hanging from the ceiling with nylon wire, it was unique. Miku was only curious of who owned this… fine? Establishment.

"Tako!" A strong and young feminine voice rings throughout the room, like a door chime that most average cafés had. Instead, this one had a burgundy-haired girl with a very noticeable ahoge sticking up out of her hair, greeting customers by calling them an octopus. What was Miku doing here again?

"Satellite!" Luka calls out from behind her, maybe there are just crazy fumes inside this place, how long until Miku is yelling 'the Ievan Polkka' at the top of her voice and swinging a leek around like some farm girl doing a hoe-down.

The ahoge girl appears before the two women, "It's been so long, Tako!" the crazy red-head exclaims as she wraps her arms around Luka. Tako? The girl was calling _Luka_ 'Tako' right? Maybe that would make more sense as they were cousins. Miku decides to stay at the side to let the two have their little 'family reunion' or something of the like.

To the petite red-head – nicknamed 'Satellite' by her family and friends from a very young age due to the satellite shaped strands that likes to stray from the rest of her hair – this was a perfectly normal family reunion. With her calling her only remaining family 'Taco' rather loudly. This eccentric individual was no other than Furukawa Miki, the heiress of SF-A2 Coffee, which – she boasted – was probably worth more in love than any other 'heiress' would receive. Luka normally sighed and gave an apologetic look to whomever the younger member of the Megurine-Furukawa had decided to hassle that time around.

"Gosh, Satti, you've not visited since you moved out!" Exclaims Luka, wagging a finger jokingly at her cousin, who grins childishly and gently punches Luka's shoulder, "Hey, it's only been like two months, Lula,"

The older of the two pouts, "still a bit long, don't you you think?" when Miki sheepishly giggles, she finally realises the oh-so quiet Miku, stood by the door, watching with shy eyes.

The energetic youngster bounces up to the tealette with a sly smile on her face, "Hey Luka~, who's your date? Might have to pinch this one from you~" she purrs in a low voice.

"H-hey! No, Miku's mine!" the pinkette stutters as she rushes to pull Miku into her arms in a protective manner, before realising what she'd just done. "Oh! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" she cries out as she pushes Miku away to reveal the tealette's tomato-red face, matching with Luka's even redder one.

Coughing slightly out of awkwardness, the 'violated' Hatsune, pulls an awkward smile, with an awkward tilt of her head, and an even awkwarder laugh, "Y-yours? M-my my, Megurine, you claim things-" she briefly stops to get a hold of her burning red cheeks by burying them into her hands, "-pr-pretty quick like, huh?"

Miki, who was watching from the side, chuckles to herself before poking her cousin's cheek, "you're cruel, you always get the cute-looking college girls," and puffs out her cheeks in an adorable manner.

"A-ah, Miki-chan, we don't need to mention this right now-" she wraps an arm around Miki's head so she has a firm hand other her mouth while she flashes Miku a toothy smile, "Kids eh?"

After some awkward conversational topics, Miku and Luka finally sat down and started their date. Miki constantly made a mock smooching face to Luka (who she seated conveniently facing the counter so the cheeky red-head could make her blush redder than she seemed to be around her teal-haired date) whilst not serving the – to Miku – surprising amount of customers who came into the coffee shop _just_ for coffee, or even a chat with Miki. To compensate for Luka's constantly red face, Miki gave them their drinks free of charge, and since Luka was paying, the younger cousin wouldn't be attacked mercilessly in a pillow-fight the next time she came to visit the pinkette – or so she hoped.

"Hey Luka-san?" chimes Miku right before leaving the café, eyeing up the iced buns on display, "can I get one of those?" she gives her companion puppy-eyes, "please?"

Luka had already caved in to Miku's will as soon as her mouth opened, but the puppy-eyes made her weak at the knees. She passed a few yen to her teal-haired friend before patting her head, it felt nice for both sides and brought a content smile to Miku's face, _'like a kitty,'_ Luka thinks, blushing slightly.

"Of course, Miku-Chan, just don't let Miki kidnap you with promises of macroons – it's a lie,"


End file.
